I'm Ready to Destroy Everyone
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Castaways must eat a variety of nasty food items from previous seasons. The last person to finish each dish is out, the last player remaining wins. Reward: An overnight trip to a Survivor spa with a person of the winner's choice. Winner: Paige Immunity Challenge: Get a Grip The castaways must hang onto a pole as long as they can. The last person left hanging without touching the ground wins. Winner: Mileena Story Day 31 As Paige sat petting Lucas, she couldn't help but feel in danger at the loss of Aela. Paige asked Mileena what their next move should be, with Mileena continuing to want to go after Phil. However, she brought up a new idea of getting rid of Jimin, who seemed to be bringing them down. Barry and Phil discussed strategy, talking about whether to continue trusting Tom or not. Barry was insistent that Tom would be loyal after his dedication to keeping him at the previous vote. Jimin spoke to Tom, trying to convince him that Barry and Phil were not worth working with. Tom went to talk to Mileena, with the latter telling him about her idea to vote Jimin. This only confused Tom. Barry had a brief conversation with C.C. to see where the witch's head was at. C.C. was determined to stick together to vote out either Jimin, Mileena, or Paige next. Day 32 The Thunder-Kill members arrived to meet Luke for their next reward challenge, discovering that the reward would be a relaxing trip to a spa. However, nobody looked forward to the fact that the challenge required eating nasty stuff. The first food item was a Fairy Muffin from Dimmsdale. The Magic had been removed from it, but the repulsive taste remained. C.C. and Tom gobbled it down first, followed by Barry and Paige. Jimin finished it next, but Mileena took a long time due to its taste. Despite that, she finished before Phil and eliminated him from the challenge. The next item were frostbite spider eggs from Skyrim, with the poison cooked out of them. C.C. and Jimin finished first, followed by Mileena and Barry. Tom refused to eat, eliminating himself from the challenge. The next item was cow cutlings from Arklay Mountains. Mileena, C.C., and Jimin were quick to eat, but it took longer for Paige to finish. She still finished before Barry, eliminating him. The next item was Poop candy bars from Irk. Mileena was first to devour it, followed by Paige, and then C.C.. This eliminated Jimin. The next item was Mabel Juice from Gravity Falls. C.C. and Paige were quick to finish, eliminating Mileena. The final item was electrifying candy from Retroville. Both women received electric shocks from eating it, but Paige finished first and won reward. As Luke congratulated Paige on her win, he gave her the option to bring one extra person with her to the spa. After some careful consideration, she selected Jimin to join her. As Jimin and Paige left for the helicopter, the rest of the tribe returned to camp. Jimin and Paige arrived at the spa, happily awaiting their treatment. Jimin and Paige both received massages and great treatment from professionals, before taking it easy and resting. Reclining in their seats, Paige looked over and started a strategic conversation with Jimin. She mentioned how Mileena was after him, which was news to the pop singer. Paige then offered her loyalty if Jimin would vote with her, to which he agreed. At the Thunder-Kill camp, Mileena was angry about Paige taking Jimin on the trip, taking her anger out by chopping at a tree. Barry and Tom supposed that Mileena was jealous about losing the spa trip. Barry thought Mileena being angry at Paige would benefit him, meaning that Mileena could easily turn on the wrestler for revenge. Barry talked to Mileena, as the latter explained that she told Paige that she wanted Jimin out, and now she suspects that Paige is bonding with Jimin to turn on her. Due to this, Barry welcomed Mileena into his alliance, claiming she would be safe with them. Away from the others, Phil tried his hand at fishing. C.C. watched from afar and mocked his poor attempts, as Phil returned with nothing in tow. C.C., in an attempt to show Phil how it was done, tried fishing herself and came back with three medium-sized fish, greatly impressing everyone. Day 33 The Thunder-Kill members met up with Luke for their next Immunity challenge, as the host took the necklace from Phil and once again put it up for grabs. Without wasting any time, the castaways grabbed their poles. After holding on for ten minutes; Barry and Jimin experienced some discomfort. After a short while, Barry dropped out. C.C. and Mileena held their ground the best, but Paige dropped out next. An hour and sixteen minutes passed, with everybody holding on tight. Phil and Tom both began slipping, as Phil lost his grip and dropped. Soon after, C.C. dropped too. Jimin, Mileena, and Tom continued holding on. Mileena maintained balance perfectly, but Jimin and Tom both wobbled and sunk lower on the pole, until Tom dropped out. Mileena assured Jimin that she would not let go, but the pop singer did not give up. After a few more minutes, Jimin dropped out and Mileena won Immunity. Luke placed the Immunity necklace around a very excited Mileena's neck, reminding her that she was safe and everyone else was up for elimination. The tribe then returned to camp. Returning to camp, Paige noticed that Mileena had been ignoring her. Worried about losing her ally, Paige took the assassin aside. Paige explained to Mileena that she took Jimin on the trip to make him feel safe so he would not campaign too hard. Mileena didn't buy it, but Paige insisted and told Mileena to trust her. Mileena asked Paige if she would still be up for voting Jimin, which the wrestler gave consent to. Jimin was quick to talk to Paige, asking her what to do now that Mileena had Immunity. The two discussed either Barry or Phil, but they decided that Barry would probably be the better vote. Barry, C.C., Phil, and Tom talked about voting Paige, with everyone being in on the plan. Barry then told the plan to Mileena, who now opposed it and insisted that Jimin was the bigger threat. This caused confusion among the alliance. Jimin talked to C.C. and Tom individually, asking if they were up for voting Barry. The two considered what he was saying, but knew that the upcoming vote would be a tough one regardless. At Tribal Council, Phil and Tom pointed out Mileena's rage after the reward challenge, which Mileena lied by saying she was jealous of not being chosen. In the middle of Tribal Council, Jimin called Barry out on being a threat, which Barry argued against the singer. With everyone else staying relatively quiet, Luke allowed the players to vote. Jimin cast his vote for Barry, but the others unanimously eliminated Jimin. As Jimin's torch was snuffed, Mileena thanked Paige for sticking with her. As Luke wished the tribe luck in the coming days, they grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running